


I Think We Have an Emergency

by OtakuSapien



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Emergency Room AU, Gen, One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuSapien/pseuds/OtakuSapien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronan gets into a bad car accident, Gansey and Adam are kind of a mess and Dr. Sargent wishes she could help more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We Have an Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> This is another converted tumblr prompt. Not much has changed from my original draft (which I wrote before the last book came out) so some things might be off, YMMV. Disclaimer: I know nothing about ERs.

Gansey had been tapping his foot rapidly for the past 13 minutes. He knows because he’d been staring at the clock the entire time. He didn’t even know he had nervous habits like this, but then again he’d rarely been this anxious before. He talked to Declan on the phone over an hour ago and he and Matthew were flying in from New York as soon as possible. Declan sounded more annoyed than anything. Gansey knew the only reason he was even coming before their vacation was over was for Matthew’s sake.

Gansey looked over at Adam. Adam was an absolute mess. He’d had to work all day and he hadn’t slept in almost 24 hours. When he’d heard the news he’d gone pale as a sheet. It was a good thing they were in a hospital because Gansey feared he might be ill. He’d started out pacing, but after the first hour he wore down and switched to sitting in his chair with his face buried in his hands. He had been so still Gansey began wondering if he was asleep when suddenly, Adam picked his head up.

Not looking at Gansey, eyes distant, he said, “I’m going to the chapel.”

This took Gansey by surprise. “I didn’t think you were religious.” he said mildly.

“I’m not,” said Adam, rising from his seat, “But Ronan is.”

He walked away, leaving Gansey alone again with his thoughts. Great.

 Not a minute later, he heard a woman’s voice.  “Sir?”

He looked up. In front of him was a very short woman with short hair, oddly styled hair filled with a bizarre assortment of clips and barrettes. Gansey was so distracted by it that it took him a moment to realize she was wearing a lab coat and carrying a clipboard. He stood up immediately, almost knocking the woman over.

“Do you have any news about Ronan?” Gansey asked urgently.

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look and spoke to him formally. “Not much has changed, I’m afraid. We’re still trying to get all of the glass out of his chest. Luckily it missed his heart and throat, but there’s still a lot of blood. We’re not sure if he was drinking before the accident, that could influence things.”

Gansey ran his hand over his face, trying to focus. It was too loud, too hard to think. “Adam would know more about that than me. He was with him before.”

Gansey motioned and the doctor, looking a little cross with him for some reason, followed. He found his way to the chapel and led the doctor inside. It was a good thing it was an ungodly hour, because the chapel was nearly empty.

“Adam?” he called out. “There’s someone who needs to speak with you. Doctor…?”

“I’m Dr. Sargent,” she continued. “I need to ask you a few questions about what Mr. Lynch was doing before the accident.”

“You want to know if he was drunk, you mean?” Adam responded, not getting up from his spot in the pews. It was a small room; there were only three benches on either side. He barely had to turn for them to hear him. “No, he wasn’t. He was with me until 1, and then he left. Completely sober. Weird for him, I know, but he hasn’t been drinking much lately.” Adam shook his head. “Thirty minutes later and I’m getting a call saying he crashed head-on into a tree.”

Everything he said was matter of fact. There was barely any emotion left in him. It nearly broke Gansey’s heart. Here was his friend, hurting more than he’d seen in years, and he couldn’t do a thing about it. The doctor looked between them, gave a brief thank you to Adam, and left without another word.

Gansey was grateful for that. If she had tried to give phony reassurances or dig any further, it would have just made things worse. The fact that she trusted Adan’s answer without question made all the difference, especially with someone like Ronan. After Dr. Sargent left, he took a seat next to Adam and waited.

 

 

* * *

 

It had been a long night for Dr. Blue Sargent.  She’d been working the graveyard shift (a term the other doctors think she should avoid in a hospital) and so far, as the most junior working doctor, she’d been stuck with the most unpleasant cases. She couldn’t believe how many times they got “accidents” like the ones she had to deal with. (Did the public really need a PSA for what you should and shouldn’t shove up your ass?)  At least tonight’s wasn’t as bad as the light-bulb incident. She shuddered at the memory, but almost laughed despite herself.

Here she had been, filling out paperwork for this ridiculous patient, when Ronan Lynch came rushed in on a gurney, covered in blood and barely breathing. How could these two scenes go together on the same night? How had the night gone from aggravating but silly to real and dire in a matter of seconds?

Then again, that was the reason she took this job. Blue wanted to help people, and being in the ER gave her a lot of variety. She got to meet a lot of different people that way, too. But Henrietta, Virginia had a relatively small hospital. She hadn’t lost a lot of patients before. Unlike the more seasoned doctors, she wasn’t as used to it as she needed to be. Blue could work well under pressure—needed to in this job—but something about this case shook her up.

Maybe it was how close she and Ronan Lynch were in age. Maybe it was the juxtaposition of her lighter, nearly comedic work next to this potential tragedy? No. Not entirely at least. They probably played a part, but what really got to her were the patient’s friends. Dealing with worried family was a part of the job, but they had just looked so…She didn’t know how to describe it in words, exactly, but she knew how they felt. They reminded her of how she’d felt when Persephone died.

But this was different. With Persephone, her stroke was sudden. She was already gone by the time they knew, and there was nothing she could have done. But here and now, with Ronan, she could. In situations like this the more senior doctor, Dr. Gray, took over procedures, but Blue could still help.  She assisted in the processes as much as she could, helped Dr. Gray communicate with the nurses and staved the bleeding, but at some point it was becoming a situation of “too many cooks” and she needed to leave.  She had the least experience and was therefore deemed the least necessary.

Despite her irritation at having to leave and not being able to monitor the progress, it at least gave her a chance to update the patient’s friends. Blue wondered if they were still in the chapel where she left them.  She didn’t need to wonder for long because as soon as she walked back into the waiting room, Blue found herself running into one of Ronan Lynch’s friends. Literally.

She stepped back, trying to maintain her dignity as she looked him up and down. It was the shorter of the two; paler, with brown hair and expensive looking shoes. He was several inches taller than her (which, admittedly, wasn’t saying much), which made it uncomfortable to make eye contact with him at such close range. The man backed away a respectable distance, looking somewhat embarrassed at having almost bowled her over for the second time that night. He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him before he could start.

“Where’s your other friend?” she asked.

He paused for a second, a bit dazed. “Adam’s on the phone with Ronan’s older brother. He had to take it outside, but he’ll be back in a moment.”

“Good. It’s easier if I tell both of you at once.”

Blue thought she had kept her tone even, but his face fell and he began to shake.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” she hurried to reassure him, “Your friend is going to make it.”

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief.

“Pardon me, Doctor, I’m- I’m not usually this…” The man ran his hand through his hair, still shaking a bit. “He’s really going to be alright?”

Blue nodded and a smile spread across his face. He had a nice smile that made him look boyish, almost giddy in his relief. Behind him Blue saw the other man, Adam, approaching. Turning to follow her gaze, he rushed to his friend and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“He’s going to be alright!” The man almost shouted into Adam’s face, but neither of them seemed to care. Adam looked past his friend to Blue.

“Really? Ronan’s going to be okay?” Adam asked, his eyes hopeful. Blue smiled at him and nodded. Adam’s face lit up and he pulled the other man into a tight embrace. When they let go they turned back to her.

“When can we see him?” Adam asked

The eager look on his face made Blue hesitate. “There’s a few things I want to go over with you first. He’s still unconscious, but it should only be a few hours at most before he wakes up. He needed a lot of stitches, so he won’t be able to move around just yet, which is probably good because he has a concussion and we want to keep him overnight for observation.”

The brown haired man smirked. “He won’t like that.”

“Well that’s too bad. He’s gonna stay put whether he likes it or not.”

“I don’t know about that,” the man added. “Do you know those scenes in television and movies where the patient wakes up and starts ripping the I.V. out of their arm? If that were anyone, it would be Ronan.”

“If he does, I hope I’m there for it,” Blue commented, “I’ve always wanted to see that. Mr. Lynch might not like this either, but he’s going to need physical therapy for his leg. Some procedures are still being completed but they should be finished with him in less than an hour. His insurance should cover most of the hospital fees-“

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Adam said a bit stiffly. “He’s got it covered. Is that all?”

Blue nodded. “For now.”

“So when can we see him?” His voice was excitement mixed with anxiousness. She looked between the two friends and hated what she had to say.

“I’m sorry, but for the time being we can only admit family.”

Adam didn’t look disappointed. He looked angry. He started to say something when his friend calmly placed a hand on his arm, silencing him.

“Please,” the other man said, his steady gaze meeting hers, “we are his family.”

Blue was skeptical. “Alright,” she said, getting out her clipboard and pen, “What is your relationship to the patient?”

“We’re brothers.”

Blue thought back to something he had said earlier. Adam had been on the phone with “Ronan’s brother,” not “our brother.” They didn’t look anything alike, either.

“What’s your name?”

“Gansey.”

“Gansey Lynch?” Blue raised an eyebrow. She’d been given fake names before, but she had no idea how someone could have come up with that one.

“No, just…Just Gansey.”

“Just Gansey?”

He nodded. “That’s all there is.”

Blue looked at him carefully. He didn’t just want to see his friend, he _needed_ to. This was more than just his friend. She looked into his eyes, the desperation, grief, and fear he had been feeling all night pouring into her. She saw herself in those eyes. Saw herself and her mother Maura and Calla asking to see Persephone and being refused every time. They may not have been blood, but Persephone was as much her family as Maura was.

“Alright,” Blue nodded and wrote a note on her clipboard. “Brother it is. And you?” she indicated Adam with her pen, “Another brother?”

Adam shook his head. “No, I’m his…”

He hesitated for a moment. His look had gone from one of frustration to something else. He was silent for a moment, then Adam straightened his back and looked her fiercely in the eyes, as if ready to challenge her. “I’m his fiancé.”

Blue met his gaze and smiled. “Perfect. By our guidelines that qualifies you as family. The two of you will be notified as soon as he’s moved to his room.”

They looked relieved once again and Adam excused himself to call back Ronan’s “other” brother.

“Thank you for that,” Gansey said.

“Thank you for what? You are ‘brothers’ after all, you should have the right to see him.” She wasn’t subtle at all with the way she said “brothers.” She was tempted to do air quotes, but deemed that too obvious. 

“You know, in a way I’m not lying.”

“I can tell.”

There was an awkward silence. Then Gansey said, “I’d still like to thank you. For everything. Doctor…?”

“Sargent,” she extended her hand to shake his. “Dr. Blue Sargent.”

He balked at that. “Have I been awake too long or are you making that up?”

Blue took her hand back. “What’s wrong with my name?”

“Well, it’s just…Blue?”

“ _Doctor_ Blue Sargent, yes. I can introduce you to Dr. Gray if you’d like, but unfortunately Dr. Gold isn’t in. There’s a nurse called Green on duty if you want to meet her.”

“Well now I know you’re making things up.”

“The last one I did,” she admitted, “But the others are real. We were the ones who have been working to save your friend for the last four hours.”

Gansey had the decency to look embarrassed. “Yes, of course, I…I’m sorry. Thank you, Dr. Sargent.”

“Dr. Gray’s the one who deserves the most thanks. I’ll point him out to you if I get the chance.” Blue turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Gansey called. He was digging into his pockets, looking for something. “Oh, that’s right. Adam has it.” He muttered.

“Has what?”

“My phone. I was just—I was thinking maybe I could have your number?” he said awkwardly. “In case I had any question about Ronan or his physical therapy? Or in case you needed to follow up on him?”

She didn’t know what to say. “He can contact us himself.”

Gansey gave a short laugh. “Trust me, he won’t call you. And he wouldn’t answer any calls from the hospital if his life depended on in. Which in this case, it might, if it involves prescriptions. We live together, I’m the easiest way to get to him.”

Sighing, Blue tore a scrap of paper from the back of her clipboard and wrote out her number and the hospital’s number for Gansey. “Call the hospital first if you have any questions. If you need to get around any follow-up questions with the whole ‘brother’ thing, let me know.”

He nodded and placed the paper in his pocket.

“And, could you let me know how Ronan’s doing? If the two of you care this much about him, he must be a pretty good person.”

Gansey laughed again. “In his own way, I suppose he is.”

He went off, presumably to catch up with Adam. Blue went back to filling out paperwork. As she finished her 10 hour shift, Blue kept her eye on her phone and her ears open for the sound of a man throwing a tantrum in his room, ripping the IV out of his arm. _Hey_ , she thought, _you never know_.


End file.
